This invention relates to self-contained devices for measuring and calculating the speed of moving vehicles such as railroad trains.
It has been the general practice of engineers, conductors, brakemen and other crew members on railroad trains to utilize a conventional watch or chronometer and a timetable chart to gauge train speed by observing passing landmarks such as mile posts. Such an outmoded speed gauging method is not only subject to errors but diverts attention from other vital duties.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide crewmen on railroad trains or the like with a more simple and accurate means for gauging speed without reliance on any complex and costly speed measuring system.
Another object is to provide a device for gauging and indicating speed of a moving vehicle or train in a rapid and accurate manner by observance of passing landmarks of different types.